lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Nazgûl
The Nazgûl (also known as Ringwraiths, The Nine, The Fallen Kings, Black Riders, Nunbolg, or Ulairi in Quenya) were the dreaded ring-servants of the Dark Lord Sauron in Middle-earth throughout the Second and Third ages, who in the later years of the Third Age dwelt in Minas Morgul and Dol Guldur.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Appendix B: "The Tale of Years" History Nineteen rings of power were made in Eregion, forged by Celebrimbor. These were locked away in one of the safes of Eregion, but all were captured by Sauron. He gave nine of them to great lords and warriors of Men, including three Númenóreans, and one Easterling king. Sauron succeeded in corrupting the powerful Nine through his dominance over the rings. These Nine used the rings to achieve great power, wealth, and prestige in life, but as time passed the Rings continued to exert a corrupting influence. The Rings eventually rendered their bearers invisible to all but those who could see into the wraith world, and enslaved them to the will of Sauron. Their lives and their powers became bound to Sauron's via the One Ring; as Sauron grew or diminished, so too did the Nazgûl. Three of the Ringwraiths may be among the first and most powerful Númenóreans to be corrupted by Sauron, a thousand years before the Downfall: they revered Sauron, and became ensnared in his designs because of their lust for power or knowledge. Only two of the Nine were ever named: the Witch-king of Angmar and Khamûl the Easterling. The Nine were first observed around 2251 of the Second Age, and soon became Sauron's primary servants. Despite their great power and position as instruments of Sauron's will, not much is known of their activities during the Second Age. They were temporarily dispersed after Sauron's downfall in SA 3434 during the war of Last Alliance of Elves and Men. Though no longer able to maintain physical form, just as Sauron was after losing the One Ring, both the Nazgûl and Sauron were able to endure as long as the ring survived. Return of the Nazgûl The Nazgûl re-emerged around 1301 of the Third Age as Sauron at long last began to take shape after his defeat at the hands of the Last Alliance. It was around this time that the Witch-king established himself in Angmar and began to launch attacks against the nearby kingdom of Arnor, which had fractured into three smaller kingdoms. His first target was the realm of Rhudaur. After conquering Rhudaur and replacing the Dúnedain king with one of the native Hillmen in the year TA 1356 the Witch-king moved against Arthedain, resulting in the death of King Argeleb I. But Arthedain was not yet defeated, and it managed to maintain a line of defense along the Weather Hills. In TA 1409 came the attack on Cardolan. Also during this time, the forces of the Witch-king burned and destroyed the watchtower of Amon Sûl. After the fall of Cardolan, Angmar's advance was slowed by resistance from the elves of Lindon and Rivendell. By TA 1974, Angmar arose again and captured Arthedain's capital of Fornost, and with that, the last kingdom of Arnor was destroyed. A year later, a prince of Gondor named Eärnur arrived with the intention of aiding Arthedain. However, Eärnur arrived too late to be of help in defending Arnor's territories, and his army sought revenge against the Witch-king instead. His forces marched against the armies of the Witch-king and utterly destroyed them during the Battle of Fornost. With the destruction of his forces, the Witch-king fled to Mordor. Despite the complete annihilation of Angmar, the campaign was accounted a tremendous success by Sauron: the territories formerly occupied by Arnor became essentially wilderness, and the Dúnedain Rangers alone stood between its people and complete lawlessness. Upon his return to Mordor, the Witch-king gathered the other eight Nazgûl. In the year TA 2000 the they attacked, and after two years eventually conquered the city of Minas Ithil (which then became known as Minas Morgul), acquiring a Palantír for the Dark Lord in the process. It was from Minas Morgul that the Nine directed the rebuilding of Sauron's armies and the preparation of Mordor for their master's return. In 2942 Sauron returned to Mordor, openly declaring himself by TA 2951. He sent three of the Nazgûl to garrison his fortress Dol Guldur in Mirkwood. They were led by Khamûl, the second most powerful of the Nazgûl behind the Witch-King. Hunt for the Ring Shire and Bree Near the beginning of the War of the Ring in TA 3018, Gollum, a Stoor who had once owned the One Ring, was captured and tortured in Mordor. From him, Sauron learned of the location of the One, and the family identity of those who had kept it. Having learned this, Sauron released Gollum, but Gollum was soon recaptured by Aragorn, captain of the Rangers of the North. Learning of this, Gandalf the Grey went immediately to interrogate the creature and discovered that Sauron now knew where the Ring was and who had it; the hobbit Bilbo Baggins. Accordingly, Gandalf advised Frodo to leave the Shire and make for Rivendell, taking the Ring with him. However, Sauron wasted no time in attempting to capture the Ring, sending all of the Nine to retrieve it. Soon the Nazgûl entered the Shire, where they learned the Ring was in possession of Bilbo Baggins' nephew, Frodo Baggins. After searching for Frodo, one of the Nine, Khamûl the Easterling, had his first encounter with him. As Frodo and his friends, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, took Bucklebury ferry to reach Crickhollow, Khamûl, who had narrowly missed them, was forced to go around to the Brandywine Bridge instead. Shortly after this, the Nine arrived at Frodo's new home in Crickhollow. Though Frodo had already left for Bree by the time the Nine arrived, they were soon given information regarding Frodo's whereabouts by Bill Ferny, a spy of Saruman. Consequently, the Nazgûl attacked the village of Bree, where Frodo was located. However, during the time it took the Nazgûl to reach Bree, Frodo and company, fortunately, encountered Aragorn himself, who had been asked by Gandalf to watch for the hobbits and aid them if he could. Weathertop Unable to find the Hobbit, the Nine left Bree, and at the hill of Weathertop several days later they encountered Gandalf the Grey, who was scouting nearby on his way to Rivendell to meet up with Frodo. An all-night battle commenced at Weathertop between them and Gandalf. Though Gandalf was able to escape, four of the Nine pursued him, the others remaining near Weathertop. Several days later, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry made camp at the base of the hill. Discovering them, the five Nazgûl attacked the group. As they confronted the four Hobbits, Frodo put on the Ring and attempted to resist the Nazgûl. The Nazgûl leader quickly stabbed Frodo with a Morgul-blade, but the Nazgûl then fled because Aragorn arrived carrying firebrands. The Fords of Bruinen The Hobbits and Aragorn kept on to Rivendell Aragorn carrying Frodo for he had been stabbed with a Morgul Blade and was passing into the shadow real, Glorfindel caught up to them on horseback and took Frodo onto his white horse, Asfaloth, and with great speed went on to Rivendell. Regrouping, the Nazgûl continued to pursue Frodo until they reached the Ford of Bruinen, the nine Nazgûl, now reunited, demanded Frodo give them the Ring. Frodo refused and defied them. Provoked, the Nazgûl crossed the river to take the Ring by force from the weak and injured hobbit. However by Elrond's command the waters of the Bruinen rose, forming a great wave and swept the Nine away, killing their horses. Lacking the means to successfully attack Rivendell, where Frodo and his companions took refuge, the Nazgûl were forced to retreat to Mordor on foot and stop their hunt for the Ring.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter XII: "Flight to the Ford" Battle of the Pelennor Fields Returning to Mordor in complete failure, the Nazgûl were forced to abandon their hunt for the Ring. At this point, the Nine received new mounts to replace their horses: Fell beasts. With his new mount, the Witch-king attacked the ruined city of Osgiliath with an army of Orcs and secured it. After this, he made way for the assault on Minas Tirith, leading Sauron's forces during the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. During the battle, the Witch-king confronted Gandalf the White when attempting to enter the city. However, before the Witch-king could engage Gandalf in battle, the forces of Rohan arrived. The Witch-king immediately left Gandalf to deal with the new threat against Mordor's forces. The Witch-king attacked King Théoden on the battlefield. As Théoden was crushed by his horse, the lord of the Nazgûl prepared to finish him off. However, Théoden's niece Éowyn and Meriadoc Brandybuck rode up on horseback, and she confronted the Witch-king. Engaging the Witch-king in battle, Éowyn killed his fell-beast. The Witch-king, however, was unaffected by this and attacked Éowyn with his mace. After injuring her arm, he prepared to kill her before Meriadoc stabbed him in the leg from behind with his Barrow-blade, which was of Westernesse make. Injured, the Witch-king screamed in pain and Éowyn stabbed her sword into his crown and body, thus killing the lord of the Nazgûl and fulfilling the prophecy of Glorfindel. (For it had been said that no mortal man could kill the Witch-king.) Battle of the Morannon and Defeat During Battle of the Black Gate the remaining eight Nazgûl, mounted on Fell beasts, attacked the Army of the West. Eventually, however, the Nazgûl were confronted by the Eagles, led by Gwaihir. Simultaneously, Frodo Baggins claimed the Ring for himself near the fires of Mount Doom. Sauron immediately became aware of Frodo, as well as his folly. Enraged and frantic, Sauron ordered the Nazgûl to fly with all possible speed to Mount Doom and seize the Ring. However, the Nazgûl failed; the Ring was cast into the fires of Mount Doom when Gollum bit Frodo's finger and accidentally fell into the Cracks of Doom himself, with the ring. Sauron was immediately defeated by the loss of the Ring, Mount Doom underwent a gigantic volcanic eruption and all eight Nazgûl were destroyed, their form and power dissipating forever. Weapons and Abilities The Nazgûl were sustained by the power of Sauron. The Witch-king in particular was difficult to slay, for any weapon that struck him would be destroyed. The Nazgûl's own weapons included long swords of steel and daggers. Their leader possessed a powerful black mace as well. Their arsenal of deadly armaments was not confined to physical means; they also had powerful voices, which brought terror into the hearts of mortals and a general aura of dread. They wore hauberks of silver mail and had enhanced senses of hearing and smell. The Nine could not see during the day as mortals do; instead they see shadowy forms. During the night, they see many signs and forms invisible to mortal eyes; it is at night that they are to be feared most. They could smell the blood of living things that they desired and hated. Their presence could be felt as a troubling of the heart, and they could more keenly feel the presence of others. At all times, they sensed the presence of the Ring and were drawn to it. They were surrounded by an aura of terror, which affected all living creatures; their aura (called the Black Breath) could be toxic to those hapless enough to come near them. Of course, their horrible cries put many a battle-hardened warrior to flight as well. Some of the Nazgûl appear to have been accomplished sorcerers and used magic to devastating effect. The fear the Nine inspired was one of their greatest strengths. According to Gandalf, if Sauron regained the One, they would become vastly more powerful. However, it is unclear as to how. However, as Sauron's strength grew through the books, the Nazgûl became obviously more powerful. In The Fellowship of the Ring, the Nazgûl's cries were simply unnerving to the hobbits, and they appeared to be physically weak, as Aragorn managed to hold off five of the Ringwraiths single-handedly on Weathertop. In The Return of the King however, their cries are powerful enough to send all but the most stout-hearted of Gondor's defenders into a state of helpless terror, and the Witch-king in particular has become so powerful that he challenged Gandalf the White (which of the two is the more powerful is not revealed). Weaknesses Though the Ringwraiths were among the greatest of Sauron's servants, they also had certain weaknesses that could be used against them. One of these was daylight itself. With the exception of the Witch-king of Angmar, none of them (especially Khamûl) could operate as well under the Sun and generally feared it. All the Ringwraiths but the Witch-king feared water, although it seems this weakness was abandoned by Tolkien in the published version because it was an idea difficult to sustain.Unfinished Tales part 3 - The Third Age, The Hunt for the Ring part 2. At Weathertop, Aragorn used fire to drive the Ringwraiths away from Frodo. Even the Witch-king feared fire. At the Ford of Bruinen, Aragorn and the hobbits that accompanied Frodo used it to assist Glorfindel and drive the Ringwraiths into the raging water. If an enemy was strong enough so to resist their aura of dread, then the Ringwraiths (with the exception of the Witch-King) had little real power over them individually. Heroes of Middle-earth such as Aragorn, Gandalf, and Glorfindel could single-handedly face a Ringwraith and defeat or at least elude them, provided that they were not confronted by multiple Ringwraiths or the Witch-king. However, only a few could resist them all at the same time. Glorfindel was able to in fact instill fear in the Nazgûl's hearts. Mounts At the start of the War of the Ring, the Nine rode black horses descended from horses stolen from Rohan, which they relied heavily on for transport. However, after the encounter with Glorfindel at Ford of Bruinen, the Black Riders lost their horses, which were killed in the flood. Returning to Mordor by foot to regroup, the Nazgûl received winged creatures from Sauron in addition to new horses. With these fell beasts, the nine attacked the ruined city of Osgiliath in order to clear the way for a siege on Minas Tirith. Subsequently, the Nazgûl used the fell beasts to their advantage at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields and the Battle of the Morannon, but most of all in attempting to seek and find the ringbearer, Frodo. Etymology The term Nazgûl, which literally means "Ring-wraith," comes from the Black Speech words nazg ("ring") and gûl ("wraith").Parma Eldalamberon 17, Words, Phrases and Passages in Various Tongues in The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien The rarely used Quenya name for Nazgûl is Úlairi;The Silmarillion, Index of Names from this, it can be conjectured that the Sindarin term is Ulaer. Other Titles *'Fell RidersThe Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King'', Book Five, Chapter I: "Minas Tirith" *'''Black WingsThe Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Four, Chapter III: "The Black Gate is Closed" *'Nine RidersThe Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers'', Book Three, Chapter XI: "The Palantír"The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Four, Chapter VI: "The Forbidden Pool"The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Four, Chapter VIII: "The Stairs of Cirith Ungol" *'''Black RidersThe Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter III: "Three is Company" *'ShriekersThe Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King'', Book Six, Chapter II: "The Land of Shadow" *'''Wraiths on wings (by Gollum)The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Four, Chapter II: "The Passage of the Marshes" *'The Ringwraiths' Individual Titles *The Witch-king of Angmar was often referred to as Lord of the Nazgûl and The Black Captain.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Five, Chapter IV: "The Siege of Gondor" *Khamûl, second-in-command, was called the Shadow of the East. Portrayal in adaptations Ralph Bakshi version The Nazgûl appear in the inn of the Prancing Pony to slash the beds of the Hobbits. After this, they remove their hoods, revealing black masks and armor underneath. Rankin and Bass version The Rankin-Bass adaptation of The Return of the King also featured the Nine, but with drastically altered appearances. With the exception of the Witch-king, all the Ringwraiths appear as hideous, skeletal humanoids riding black horses with red eyes and bat wings. They notably wear black cloaks and brown tunics that bear the red eye insignia of Sauron, with black crowns atop their heads. The Witch-king shares this outfit save that he initially appears hooded, and upon removing his hood a crown and glowing red eyes are visible but no head. The Witch-king initially appears riding a winged horse, but later rides in atop a Fell beast to attack the body of Théoden before being slain by Éowyn. The Lord of the Rings film trilogy The Nazgûl portrayed in Peter Jackson's films are emphasized with their deafening shrieks, provided by Jackson's wife and co-screenwriter Fran Walsh. Andy Serkis voices Khamûl, who briefly speaks in The Fellowship of the Ring. Storywise, the Nine are largely unchanged from their novel roles, with the most notable changes taking place in The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King and centering on the Witch-king. Here he is only seen riding his Fell beast mount, and never without his hood; he is also established in the film's extended edition as being more powerful than Gandalf the White, shattering his staff during a brief confrontation. According to IMDB, the Nazgûl were portrayed by the following actors throughout the trilogy: Victoria Beynon-Cole, Lee Hartley, Sam La Hood, Chris Streeter, Phil Grieve, Jonathan Jordan, Semi Kuresa, Clinton Ulyatt, Paul Bryson, Lance Fabian Kemp, Jono Manks, and Ben Price. Thomas McGinty and Kate O'Rourke are uncredited. It is unknown which one of them portrayed which Nazgûl. The Hobbit film trilogy The Witch-king of Angmar appears in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey in Dol Guldur, where he briefly fights Radagast, dropping his Morgul-blade. Radagast shows the blade to Gandalf, and Gandalf shows it to the White Council in Rivendell. Galadriel and Elrond are alarmed by the dagger's appearance, knowing it was buried with the Witch-king in his tomb which they believed could not be opened. In The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Galadriel sends Gandalf to the Ringwraiths' tombs in the High Fells, and find each of them has been broken open from the inside. This is enough to convince Gandalf that the Necromancer of Dol Guldur is, in fact, Sauron in disguise, as the Nine only answer to him. In The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, ''the nine Ringwraiths appear in armored, ghostly versions of their mortal selves after Galadriel rescues Gandalf from his cage in Dol Guldur. The Nine fight against Galadriel, Saruman and Elrond and are seemingly banished by them. Radagast arrives to take Gandalf to safety. But after a few moments, Sauron appears with the Nine hovering before him. The Witch-king floats forward to stab Galadriel, but she quickly takes the shape she did in ''The Fellowship of the Ring and banishes the Nine, leaving only Sauron. After a short duel Sauron flees towards Mordor together with the Ringwraiths. Non-canon Nazgûl Since the Witch-king and Khamul are the only named Nazgûl, the other seven remain unidentified. Several non-canon adaptations of Tolkien's work have given identities to these seven. The Lord of the Rings Trading Card Game ''The Lord of the Rings Trading Card Game'', which is based on the film trilogy, gave the Ringwraiths other than the Witch-king titles consisting of the word Úlairë, which is another term for Ringwraith, and a number. Thus, the other eight wraiths are identified as Úlairë Attëa (two), Nelya (three), Cantëa (four), Lemenya (five), Enquëa (six), Otsëa (seven), Toldëa (eight), and Nertëa (nine). Games Workshop models The Games Workshop model company give each Ringwraith a particular title, as well as backstory and personality. The seven Ringwraiths unnamed by Tolkien are listed as follows: The Dark Marshal - The most black-hearted and unrelentingly cruel of all the Nazgûl, his name is a byword for misery and death. Where the Dark Marshal passes, evil creatures fight harder, fearful of their lives whilst good warriors feel the icy touch of death upon their hearts. By his armour it is guessed that he is one of the three Númenórean Ringwraiths (the best match for this particular Nazgûl is Herumor or Fuinur) The Betrayer - Cursed long ago for yielding the Southlands to Sauron's rule, the Betrayer is driven by malice and self-hatred that knows no bounds. Of all the Nazgûl, the Betrayer is amongst the lowest of Sauron's lieutenants, for even the Dark Lord is wary of placing trust in one who betrayed his kin so readily. The Betrayer was once one of the Haradrim, as seen by the ancient turban that he still wears. The Shadow Lord - The Shadow Lord was once the king of a small and insignificant kingdom. When Sauron offered him one of the Nine Rings, the promise of its power proved irresistible. Now, his physical being all but gone, and his will enslaved to Sauron, the Shadow Lord wears his dark pride like a cloak, blotting the sun from the sky and dimming the sight of his foes. The Undying - Originally a great sorcerer, The Undying endured longest when others fell under Sauron's sway. He is said to be the oldest of the Ringwraiths, and the last to succumb to the wasting influences of the Rings of Power. Through an obsessive mastery of evil magics, the Undying has learnt to draw sustenance from the magics of others, fortifying himself with the magical energy that flows around him. The Dwimmerlaik - The Dwimmerlaik is possibly the most mysterious of all the Nazgûl, for scant record of his past deeds exist in the tomes of the Wise. Yet in Rohan, this particular Ringwraith is feared beyond all others, for he has been a blight upon that realm for centuries untold, directing the Dark Lord's minions against the Sons of Eorl. Because of him a person is quite possible to be blinded by greed. The Tainted - Where the other Nazgûl were slowly swallowed by the taint of their rings, the Tainted gave himself wholly and willingly to Sauron. Now all natural things rebel in his presence, vegetation withers, animals sicken and bold warriors cower. He is an abomination whose merest presence is poison to life, honor and hope. The Knight of Umbar - The third of the Númenórean Lords to become one of Sauron's servants, the Knight of Umbar's past is shrouded in mystery. If the rumours pertaining to him hold any truth, he was once one of the great Númenórean kings who ruled the Southlands prior to the days of the Last Alliance. (the best match for this particular Nazgûl is also Herumor or Fuinur who came from Numenor island to the south during the second age, eventhough either one or both of them became the Lords of Haradrim. It is also known that, both Haradrim and Umbar were in league to destroy Gondor) Forge World Miniatures Forge World is a subsidiary of Games Workshop which produces specialist miniatures cast in resin instead of plastic. Forge World has released a set entitled "Nazgûl of Dol Guldur Collection" which depicts the Nine as they appear in The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies film. In this series, the Nazgûl (other than the Witch-king and Khamûl the Easterling) are named differently than in the Games Workshop series. Their names and distinctions are: * The Dark Headsman "clutches an executioner’s axe with a wicked curved point." * The Witch-king of Angmar "wields a brutal sword." * The Slayer of Men "holds an enormous wood and iron spear, taller than each Nazgûl." * Khamûl the Easterling "clutches a mace." * The Slayer of Men "wields an enormous, brutal barbed spear." (Note: this is a repeated name; but they are separate characters.) * The Lingering Shadow "holds not 1 but 2 swords." * The Forsaken, "who holds a bizarrely-shaped trident." * The remaining two are simply "2 Abyssal Knights" Middle-earth Roleplaying The Ringwraiths each received unique names and backstories in MERP, though Khamul remained as "the Black Easterling". The Witch-king is identified as the Black Númenórean prince Er-Mûrazôr, while the other seven unnamed Ringwraiths are named Dwar of Waw, Ji Indûr Dawndeath, Akhôrahil, Hoarmûrath, Adûnaphel, Ren the Unclean, and Ûvatha. Akhôrahil and Adûnaphel were also Black Númenóreans, with the latter surprisingly being a woman. The Encyclopedia of Arda. "What were the names of the nine Nazgûl?" Retrieved May 16, 2012. The the fan-written lore of Mordor at landofshadow.com also uses these eight names. These names were also used for their appearances in the Middle-earth Collectible Card Game. Middle-earth: Shadow of War In the video game ''Middle-earth: Shadow of War'', three of the Nazgul Talion faces as bosses are given identities and a sense of individuality in order to provide more variation to the fights and more depth to the story. It is shown that the role of being a Nazgûl can be passed on to other Ring-bearers following the 'true death' of their predecessor. Suladân - A Númenórean king who besieged Sauron's fortress, Sauron surrendered and offered Suladân one of the nine rings of power, Suladân accepted and due to the ring's influence slowly became corrupted by it, making Sauron his most trusted advisor before becoming fully corrupted and turning into one of the Nazgûl. It is likely that Suladân was based on Ar-Pharazôn, the last king of Númenor who took Sauron captive in canon, with "Suladân" being King Ar-Pharazôn's birth name as opposed to his ruling name. Helm Hammerhand - After Helm refused to allow a warlord named Siric to marry his daughter Bernwyn, Siric ambushed the pair, kidnapping Bernwyn and mortally wounding Helm. On his deathbed Sauron and Celebrimbor appeared and gave him one of the nine rings. With the help of the ring Helm recovered and besieged Siric's fortress. He accidentally killed Bernwyn when she stepped between him and Siric. In a blind fury Helm proceeded to slaughter everyone else in the room including his own men. When Helm later faces Talion as a Nazgul he wields a large hammer and summons Mordor's creatures to aid him in combat. This version of Helm was born in the Second Age, unlike the canon version who was born in the Third Age and although rumored to be a wraith is in no way implied to be a Nazgûl. Isildur - After Isildur was killed in the Disaster of the Gladden Fields his killers took him back to where Sauron's heavily weakened spirit was residing where Sauron revived and enslaved Isildur by placing one of the nine rings on his finger. After Talion and Celebrimbor manage to dominate Isildur's mind and break Sauron's control Talion refuses to let him exist as their slave and kills him in order to free him from his torment. Isildur is skilled in necromancy, being capable of raising the dead to fight for him. The Nazgûl Sisters - Like Talion the two Nazgul sisters were not the original owners of their rings of power. They were the daughters of a ruler from a distant land who were sent to Mordor in order to recover rings of power. They were able to slay two Nazgûl and take their rings, but by the time they had returned to their father the rings had corrupted them, leading them to murder him and take his throne. Eventually Sauron brought them under his service. After Sauron and Celebrimbor were trapped in the form of a flaming eye and the Witch-king was defeated by Talion, the sisters took advantage of their master's weakened states by attempting to take Mordor for themselves. After their defeat at the hands of Eltariel and Talion they returned to serving Sauron. Talion - After Talion kills Isildur and subsequently discovers Celebrimbor wants to replace Sauron rather than kill him Celebrimbor betrays Talion and possesses the Elf Eltariel. Talion's throat wound then reopens without having Celebrimbor or a ring of power to keep him alive. Choosing to survive in order to contain the forces of Mordor for as long as he can Talion places on Isildur's ring, keeping him from dying and slowly corrupting him into becoming one of the nine. Talion subsequently uses the power of the ring to conquer Minas Morgul and drive the Nazgûl from it. After decades of keeping Sauron in a stalemate Talion becomes fully corrupted and joins the Nazgûl. Other The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king dubs one of the Ringwraiths as "Morgomir". The One Ring also gave titles to the three wraiths sent to Dol Guldur by Sauron: the Lieutenant of Dol Guldur, the Ghost of the Forest, and the Messenger of Mordor. Trivia *The Nazgûl are the subject of the song "The Wraith Of The Rings" from the album "Middle Earth" by Bob Catley. *They are also the subject for the song "Shadows" by the Swedish Power metal band Sabaton. *They are mentioned in the song "Battle of Evermore" by Led Zeppelin "The drums will shake the castle wall, the ring wraiths ride in black, Ride on." *They are the focus of the song "Flight of the Nazgul" by the Austrian Black Metal band Summoning. They are also the subject of the songs "Die Schwarzen Reiter" by the German New Age group E Nomine and "Todesschwadron Ost" by the German Pagan Metal band Minas Morgul. *It is important to note that the Witch-king's appearance in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey is the first time that one of the Nazgûl can be seen in their true form without wearing the One Ring. *The Dementors in the Harry Potter series are often compared with the Nazgûl of Middle-earth. Gallery Translations around the World References de:Nazgûl es:Nazgûl fr:Nazgûl it:Nazgûl pl:Nazgûle pt-br:Nazgûl ru:Назгул sk:Nazgûl Category:Quenya words Category:Villains Category:Nazgûl Category:Ring bearers Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Minions of Angmar Category:Wraiths Category:Army of Mordor Category:Demons